Abstract The overarching goal of the Retrovirology and Molecular Data Sciences Core (RMDSC) is to lift barriers to performing optimized experiments focused on viral analysis, and analyzing data from state-of-the-art genomics and database technologies for HIV research. Our aims reflect the continuing evolution of the technologies associated with viral genetic analyses that have been a mainstay of our Core for the past 20+ years. In this realm we are adding state-of-the-art consultation in all modern DNA sequencing platforms. These include the emerging Pacific Biosciences platform, which is being led by early career investigator Dr. Ben Murrell, who has unsurpassed experience with their technology. Dr. Joshua Herbeck, Core Associate Director, will provide leading expertise in phylodynamic and molecular epidemiology studies, of great importance to modern transmission intervention approaches. In addition, we propose to further develop our genomics-focused data tracking and analysis database for distribution, as well as assist other laboratory-based investigators with the same. Importantly, we are also adding three new realms of support from our core: the conduct of state-of-the- art virologic methodologies; access to a unique specimen database from individuals enrolled during primary/early HIV infection; and development and provision of database and analytical tools to the wider CFAR community. We have and will further enhance strong interconnections with multiple other CFAR cores and SWGs within the UW/Fred Hutch CFAR and other CFARs in order to extend the unique value of our resources to the HIV/AIDS research community worldwide. We propose the following four specific aims: Aim 1. To CONSULT with investigators on experimental design, optimal specimen acquisition, collection and processing, clinical trial development, data processing, and data interpretation, with a focus on experiments that acquire molecular sequence data. Aim 2. To PROVIDE specimens and access to state-of-the-art sequencing technologies. Aim 3. To DEVELOP new software tools, databases and custom applications for bench support, data management, and visualization across a wide spectrum of bench science based CFAR activities. Aim 4: To TRAIN investigators in experimental design and safeguards, and computational skills and literacy.